The Tragedy of a Cherry Blossom
by Callian31
Summary: The sad truth of Sakura Haruno and why she may be one of the most depressing characters in the series.


I don't own Naruto

The Tragedy of a Cherry Blossom

I wasn't the one who lost their family to some tragedy. I wasn't the one who grew up alone. I didn't grow up hated beyond belief or who lost all they loved in a single night. I grew up happy, normal. I never knew what true pain was. I had a family I had a life. I thought of childish things. I was a child and I didn't know any better. My parents didn't die in a war. They survived. My parents weren't slaughtered before my eyes. They didn'teven NEED to sacrifice themselves for me. They were always there. I didn't have a force of destructive nature sealed within me. I wasn't the one who was always looked down on. Who was always respected just because of my parents. I. Was. WEAK. I thought I was just soooooooooo great. I thought I was the smart one and that's all I needed. I thought I was perfect. I was a hag. A child. If I knew what it was at the time I'd probably be a WHORE.

1

2

3

I never helped. I didn't try and cheer up that lonely kid on the swing. I laughed at him just like everyone else. I didn't know why we had to hate him. But the adults did hate him and Monkey see Monkeys do! I called him weak. I insulted him. I was rude, selfish, and cruel. He should have HATED ME! Hell knows I deserved it for everything I did. Everything I said. Everything I THOUGHT! I remember a certain day which shall always live in infamy. Not in the life of the village, not in the lives of my family, not in the lives of every plant in existence. It will live on in infamy to me and only me. But 3 days before the Genin exams I nearly said to him, "Just go hovel up into a corner and DIE!" The thing that stopped it at the tip of my tongue wasn't my conscience or self-righteousness. It wasn't the fact the teacher was going to be there soon. It was because SASUKE was there. I didn't say it because you two sat right beside each other he may think I was talking to him or he'd think badly of me. SASUKE! SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE… SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUUKKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Damn that name and all the pain it caused ooooooooh, what a foolish child I was. My affections towards that bitch of a child were as clear as day and I shoved it into Naruto's face as far as it would go. Sasuke-kun this Sasuke-kun that! I was arrogant. I knew perfectly well how Naruto felt about me and didn't give a damn. And guess what? After everything I did everything I said. He never held it against me. Not once or twice. He never thought about it. He was too kind for this world. Hell, he was to kind for heaven. As for Sasuke weeeeeeell, I never really did anything to fix his hate issues. I just simply pretended not to notice the hate within him. That's probably why….

*sigh* I just remembered it. That day after the Orochimaru attack when I quickly assumed Sasuke my knight in shining armor was the one who saved my life. I was a fool, I admit it. And despite everything Naruto did for me I loved Sasuke. I don't know why even now. I was the fool of Team 7.

Team 7 Team 7. That brings back many happy memories. When we were all kids and… friends. Kakashi-sensei always had our backs, Naruto was great at impromptu strategizing, and Sasuke was perfect for helping execute them. And me? I was always the one at the rear guarding the whatever. I was the last line of defence and I sucked at it. I wasn't able to contribute in any way to the fights. It was always those three. I was always the one in the back. Always watching as they grew stronger and stronger. Me? Yeah, I had gotten stronger. But nearly everyone we fought at that time was better than me. Team 7, it was probably my fault we broke up like we did.

Graaaaaah! I hate it! I should have gone with Naruto, I should have BEEN THERE! I should have been the one to try and bring Sasuke back not Naruto. It was my fault he left the village. My fault he abandoned it. And, even after that battle and I grew stronger you both kept running past me over and over. Just whenever I thought I was getting close both of you would move farther

Heh, even now I realize what a sad being I am. I couldn't do anything about Sasuke. Naruto. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have had to rely on you so much. It should have been me who dragged Sasuke back but I had to rely on you to do it. And the sad truth is: I never stopped loving him even after all of the horrible things he did to me, Konoha, you. Even now that he's back I still can't help but wonder: Was it worth it? Is that really Sasuke? The one we knew and loved? It doesn't matter. I know what I am. Useless, trash, filth. As Kakashi-sensei said, "Those who abandon the rules are trash, but those who abandon their friends are worst than trash". I abandoned you and Sasuke when I gave up on trying to bring Sasuke back myself. I don't deserve this this, this life. Goodbye, Naruto. Please, forget about me. I'll just be a husk in the ground soon anyways.

Signed with greatest love and much regret,

Sakura Haruno

私はあなたを愛し、私は死にたいあなたを憎む

Naruto Uzumaki stared with his eyes wide at the letter he was reading. He found it on the table of Sakura's house. All he intended to do was come and return to Sakura a kunai pouch she left at Ichiraku's earlier that day. If he hadn't come…. He had to stop this. He quickly rushed out the door knocking it off its hinges (and taking a bit of the frame too). He quickly turned and saw the familiar form of Kakashi. They rushed through the village until Kakashi's eyes just barely noticed a figure at the top of the Hokage tower with its arms stretched out. From the pink hair they quickly realized it must have been Sakura. They quickly hurried and made it to close to the bottom of the monument but could only watch as she cast herself down from the mountain. Both their eyes watched in pure horror frozen in their spots. They tried to move but they weren't able to move their bodies. All of the sudden a figure came from practically thin air jumped onto Minato's statue and quickly grabbed Sakura and landed right in front of them. Kakashi and Naruto's brains were officially more fried than French Fries and it took them a few seconds to realize who the figure was. Sakura in her case was just staring wide-eyed at the new arrival.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked the crying form of Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura closed her eyes and burst into tears hugging him making muffle cries which nobody (not even her probably) could understand. At the end of all the shock Naruto saw a small black box just big enough to hold a ring in the Uchiha's hand and he couldn't help but smile.

According to Google Translate the above Kanji read: Watashi wa anata o aishi, watashi wa shinitai anata o nikumu or I love you I hate you I want to die

Author's Notes: I love Sakura. This is only a small look into the deep and complex character she is. Once you look underneath the underneath you really see how wonderful a character she really is. I'll probably be putting an entire thing on the matter on my account sometime soon. Now, if you were seriously hoping Sakura did succeed in her certain action. Your heart is as cold as ice, that is all. Callian31 singing out.

This will not be the end. Expect more to come.


End file.
